NucleicBachelor
Tartus Haides, also known by his Trollian handle nucleicBachelor, is one of the trolls. His associated symbol is that of Pluto. He has blue-shaded glasses, though it is unknown if he has trouble seing in some way or if he just wears them to "look cool." The name Tartus takes its root from the Latin Tartarus, or "underworld", which the Latin god Pluto ruled over. Haides is Hades, the original Greek name for Pluto, with an additional "i". The use of "nucleic" in the chumhandle is a reference to Plutonium, which has multiple nuclear applications. Bachelor refers to his easygoing personality, which is stereotypical of bachelors. His typing quirk involves using " Є" to replace "e", along with using underscores to separate words instead of spaces. The only exception to this rule is when he begins a new sentance. Biography Tartus is a loose but strict (oxymoron, no?) troll who considers the members of the lower castes to be decietful and somewhat untrustworthy, and his blood color, a Light Blue, high enough in troll society as far as colors go. He likes to make all of his own food (especially wines), and has an entire garden, vineyard, dairy, and rediculously large kitchen. In fact, almost all of his home seems to be reletively grandiose and aristocratic, and likely fancies himself in such a way. So far, Sburb Sgrub proves not to be much of an issue, though he is having a very tough time getting along with all of the members below green in blood color. Personality Tartus is a Very relaxed, laid back, and almost vainly careless, though he can be very serious and almost enraged at some subjects/people. He is very close to a worshiper of the blood-caste system, and speaks casually and nearly humbly to the Purple bloods, but also speaks (very cautiously) to the lower bloods, almoost seeming to want to criticize them constantly. He believes that "you are to act your caste", which means that if you are low-blood then you are not to behave like a high(er)blood and if you were a higherblood then you are not to act like a lowblood (he categorizes everything as: red-yellow are lowbloods, green is middleblood, and blue-purple is highblood). He also believes that the blood-caste system is something to be respected and cannot tolerate those who do not believe in its verity or otherwise falcify their blood color claims (via text color, i.e. red blood, but blue text). Recently, however, he has shown a strict interest in "warping the hemospectrum" via wierd science shit, and using such methods claims to be attempting to change his blood from blue to violet. By such a revelation, one could draw the conclusion that he may be jealous of royals and is aspiring to gain power. Tartus has a tendency to heartily and suavely greet anyone he initially talks to, but the conversation quickly becomes either him flattering or prodding someone else about their daily lives or a violent argument, most likely due to disregard for the caste system. If he ever does get incredibly angry (moreso than usual,) he may lock himself in the kitchen for hours on end, taming his rage by eating. Tartus is apparently a very good cook, and can supposedly create a six-layer cake in under an hour, and devour it in half the time. Whether or not this actually placates his rage or not is unknown. He seems to be a very strong believer in Troll etiquitte, and will act graciously to most people he meets in person (which is many.) He has no interest in Flarp because he "never really got into it", though he has no issue with playing games once in a while, or at least until he gets frustrated (to which point he storms off to the kitchen to eat.) Relationships Tartus believes he is a genuine lady's man and apparently is swarmed with females who either unconditionally love or hate him. As such, he may indeed be the womanizer he percieves himself to be. Tartus seems to care deeply for those of higher blood than him, yet are not Sea Dwellers. He has an affectionate and subborn (but caring) attitude towards them. He also claims not to have an interest in any sort of black romance with anyone at anytime, as "the only thing I've ever really hated is hating others". This may be sarcastic, but it can only be assumed that he is telling the truth for now. If this is true, however, he may be even more affectionate to the lower castes than he claims to be. This disinterest in blackrom has indeed hit Tartus as counterproductive, consitering the Imperial Drone needs genetic material from both Matesprits and Kismesis. This fact has made Tartus all the more cautious of his outside life, and often laments to himself about "how short he has just made his own lifespan". Lusus/Kernelsprite Tartus's Lusus is a large King Penguin that apparently wears blue glasses as well as Tartus, plus a blue scarf. His Lusus was apparently wrangled from the Northern Alternian Polar Ice Caps (Interestingly enough, there are no penguins that live on Earth's northern ice caps, although their existance there is reletively popular.) This has created a lot of Sstrife between the two, as Tartus's home is located on the warm and humid equator, whereas his Lusus prefers the dry and cold ice caps. Tartus regards his Lusus as an "annoying bastard" and disregards its demands to move to the arctic where it would feel more comfortable, instead of the Western Equatorial Coastline (WEC) of Alternia, where Tartus refuses to move due to his liking of the comfortable atmosphere and the fact that he needs warm temperatures and water from the ocean (it can then only be assumed that Alternia's ocean is freshwater, or Alternian plants require salt water to live, the latter being the more likely) to keep up his garden and vineyard. It has been hinted that Tartus's Lusus is incredibly fast and even stronger, making Tartus wonder how his Lusus was even able to be captured it the first place. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Moonstuck Category:Crp mmdude